De Muggle a Mago
by Daryaak
Summary: Punto de vista de Magdalena. ¿Qué pasaría si tú fueras un simple muggle y de repente te llega la carta de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Cómo reaccionaría tu familia? Si lo quieres saber... ¡Léelo!


Hola!!

bueno, aqui estoy con otra historia (una d elas mejores junto con "El que me abrió los ojos").

**Aclaraciones:**

**ya se que van a ver dos historias que se laman igual. Bueno, eso tiene una explicacion. Esta historia la tengo hchea con un primo, la idea fue de los dos y todo, por lo tanto decidimos hacerla de distintos puntos de vista. Él del punto de vista de Francisco y yo de Magdalena. Van a haber algunas partes que son iguales, pero no lo son todas, como ya les dije, son distintos puntos de vista, osea que salen distintas conversaciones (algunas de las cuales en este no salen y pueden ser muy importanes), lugares, y, para que degarlo, romance (xD).**

**Es pero que les guste!!**

**Ah!! es importante que lean tambien la del punto de vista de Francisco, tiene cosas importantes también que en este no salen...**

disfruten!!

chau!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De Muggle a Mago**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Gran sorpresa**

En un estudio de entrevistas para el diario "El Profeta" había dos personas, contando la aventura de su vida.

- Lo que les vamos a decir fue algo muy importante en nuestras vida – dijo una chica de 21 años que estaba sentada al frente de la periodista. Ella era una chica algo alta, con el pelo hasta debajo de los hombros, color oro, liso arriba (hasta donde termina la nuca) y el resto con rulos perfectos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes muy expresivos que generalmente tenían un brillo de travesura, pero aún así era seria.

- Sí, la verdad es que esta aventura nos marcó la vida – dijo un chico de la misma edad de la chica. Estaba sentado a su lado. Era un chico alto, de pelo corto, color castaño oscuro y de unos ojos verde oscuro, que generalmente tenían un brillo de diversión.

- Disculpen – interrumpió la periodista – pero… ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

- ¡Oh! Disculpe, se nos olvidó decir nuestros nombres – dijo la chica – yo me llamo Magdalena Reicel.

- Y yo Francisco Reicel.

- Somos primos – agregó Magdalena sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo ésto de su aventura? – preguntó la periodista mientras se acomodaba en su silla y sacaba su pergamino con una pluma y la hechizó para que escribiera sola todo lo que le decían los jóvenes. Se sacó un mechón negro que le caía por al cara y se lo dejó detrás de la oreja.

- Era en el año… ¿cuál era, Magda? – preguntó Francisco con el ceño fruncido, tratando de acordarse del año.

- El 1991 – respondió Magdalena.

- ¡Ah, sí¡Verdad! – exclamó Pancho.

- Yo me acuerdo que estaba… - empezó a relatar Magdalena Reicel.

000 ++++

Magdalena estaba en su sala escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Eran la una de la tarde, día 15 de julio. Estaban en su asignatura favorita, lenguaje, con su profesor favorito. Estaba todo en silencio, algo raro en aquella asignatura, ya que todos siempre hablaban, sólo se escuchaba el rasgueo de los lápices por el cuaderno, algún que otro murmullo, pero luego era todo silencio. De repente escucharon un golpeteo en la ventana. Todos se volvieron y vieron con sorpresa que era una lechuza, la cual tenía una carta en una de sus patas. Algunas chicas gritaron y las personas que estaban cerca de la ventana se levantaron para irse al otro extremo. Magda se levantó de su asiento y miró al curso.

- ¿Qui… quién va a ir a abrir la ventana? – preguntó nerviosamente. Todos la miraron fijamente y ella supo de inmediato lo que quisieron decir con aquella mirada: "anda tú". Suspiró y miró hacia la lechuza, la cual tenía los ojos chispeantes por la rabia de estar ahí esperando a que le abrieran la maldita ventana. La chica se acercó despacio y cautelosamente. Abrió la ventana lo más rápido que pudo y luego corrió lo más lejos posible de ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la lechuza la había seguido y ahora estaba al frente de ella con la pata alzada para que el quitara el sobre. Magda lo tomó con manos temblorosas y la lechuza le dio un suave picoteo y se fue de allí. Magda miró él sobre mientras respiraba con dificultad. De repente sintió que le quitaban el sobre de sus manos. Se volvió y se encontró con un compañero, quien tenía la carta y la trataba de abrir – Tomás, devuélveme la carta – le pidió ella, pero él negó con la cabeza – Tomás, pásamela – le dijo con un tono que dejaba más que claro que si no se la pasaban estaba muerto. El chico volvió a negar. La chica cerró los ojos - ¡TE DICEN QUE ME LA PASES AHORA! – le gritó ella y de un tirón se la arrancó de las manos, ya que él estaba muy sorprendido por no haber podido haber abierto la carta¡y eso que la intentó romper con todas sus fuerzas y la carta ni si quiera estaba arrugada! Magda lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue a sentar con la carta abrazada a su pecho.

El resto del día pasó normalmente, aunque para Magda no lo fue, ya que aún no podía creer el escudo que salía en el sello de la carta ni lo que decía detrás. Detrás decía:

_Para: La Señorita M. Reicel_

_De: El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Cuando era la hora de irse, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la camioneta en la cual la esperaba su madre. Se subió atrás sin decir una palabra, aparte de un despacio "hola". Luego de unos minutos llegó su hermana Daniela, la cual le ganaba por un año. Saludó a su madre y se sentó delante mientras decía:

- La Maca se va a quedar estudiando. Me dijo que ella la iba a llamar cuando terminara.

Su madre asintió y se pusieron en marca hacia la casa.

- Magda – le dijo Daniela mientras se volvía hacia ella – hoy día me dijeron que entró una lechuza a tu sala y que te pasó una carta.

Magda iba a responder que no era cierto cuando, de repente, se pegó en la frente con el asiento de adelante, ya que su madre había frenado bruscamente o sino ya habría chocado.

- ¿Una lechuza que te entregó una carta? – preguntó, aún teniendo la esperanza de que había escuchado mal.

- N… no – respondió ella – la… la Dani está mal. Sí entró una lechuza, pero no me pasó nada.

- Pero sí todo andan diciendo que… - empezó a protestar la Daniela, pero se vio interrumpida por su hermana.

- No creas lo que dicen, Dani, es mentira.

Llegaron a su casa y Magdalena se bajó lo más rápido posible y se fue casi corriendo a su habitación. Tiró la mochila encima de su cama y se sentó al frente del notebook que estaba en un mueble. Se metió a Messenger para hablar con su primo Francisco, pero grande fue su desilusión al ver que no estaba. Se recargó en la silla y se dio vuelta para observar su pieza. La verdad es que era algo grande, con un armario donde guardaba su ropa y algunas que otras cosas, su cama estaba al rincón izquierdo y al lado de ésta un velador con una lámpara. Al frente de la cama estaba el mueble donde estaba el computador y la tele. Al lado de peste había un mueble chico, en el cual había varios cajones para guardas cosas y un espacio para el mini equipo que tenía. Al lado derecho de la cama había un ventanal con un balcón. Dirigió su mirada a su cama, donde estaba la mochila. Se paró despacio y se dirigió a ella. La abrió y sacó la carta. Se sentó en su cama y la abrió para leer:

_ COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida Señorita Reicel::_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene un vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Asistente_

Al terminar de leerla fijó su mirada en un punto de la pared. ¿Ella una bruja¿Cómo era posible si el mundo de Mcgonagall existía sólo en los libros de Harry Potter? Sí, había seis libros de siete de una saga que se llamaba "Harry Potter", escrita por la gran autora J.K.Rowling, aunque para leer el séptimo tendría que esperar mucho, ya que la autora se había ido de vacaciones y no estaba inspirada para escribirlo, aún. Ella se preguntaba por qué no hacían una película de los libros. Suspiró. Dejó la carta encima de la cama y se dirigió al computador y vio, con gran alivio, que su primo ya estaba conectado. Tomó el mouse que tenía para aquel computador, apretó el nick de su primo y apareció la ventana para hablar.

**Magda dice:**

**¡Hola¿Cómo estás?**

**Pancho dice:**

**¡Hola! Bien, bien¿y tú?**

**Magda dice:**

**Algo… sorprendida.**

**Pancho dice:**

**¿Por qué?**

**Magda dice:**

**Es que… mira… hoy me pasó algo muy raro en el colegio.**

**Pancho dice:**

**¿Qué cosa?**

Magda tardó unos minutos en responderle¿Y si no la aceptaba¿Y si la trataba mal? No, él nunca haría algo así, aparte que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y él era la persona que le tenía más confianza. Le contó todo lo que le había pasado en el colegio. Se puso nerviosa al ver que su primo se demoraba al responder, hasta que leyó la respuesta de su primo, la cual la sorprendió de sobremanera.

**Pancho dice:**

**¡Magda¡A mí me pasó lo mismo¡También me llegó la carta! Ahora no sé qué es lo que pasa. Mira¿qué te parece su hablamos mejor algún día que no veamos?**

**Magda dice:**

**Sí, me parece bien, pero, cambiando de tema¿qué tal estás?**

Magda se quedó en silencio, cuando de repente escuchó un ligero grito "¡¿qué?!". Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con su hermana Daniela, la cual tenía la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos. La miró, temiendo cómo podía reaccionar. Su hermana la miró con profundo odio, nunca antes la había visto así.

- ¡Monstruo! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió de allí para decirle todo a su madre.

Magda se volvió hacia el computador y escribió:

**Magda dice:**

**Pancho, me tengo que ir, quizás después me conecte¡Chao!**

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó, encontró con su madre, la cual estaba leyendo la carta. Paró en seco y miró a su hermana, la cual tenía una mueca burlona en su cara. Magdalena sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Tenemos que ver a su abuelita Nivia – les dijo su madre seriamente – ¿no quieren comer nada?

Magda negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

- No… gracias de todas formas, madre – le dijo ella con la voz ahogada – me llamas cuando nos tengamos que ir – y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Llegó y cerró de un portazo. Se sentó en la silla al frente del computador y habló con su primo, hasta que su madre se asomó por la puerta.

- Nos vamos – y sin decir nada más se fue de allí.

Magdalena apagó todo y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar el Mp3 y su teléfono móvil. Se dirigió a la cocina y al llegar se dio cuenta que estaban sus cuatro hermanas y sus padres.

- Aún no entiendo qué pasa – dijo Paulina, la mayor de todas. Ella tenía 19 años.

- Eso¿nos lo quieren explicar? – preguntó Marcela, la segunda. Ella tenía 17 años.

- Sí, lo necesitamos – corroboró Macarena. Ella era la tercera y tenía 13 años.

- No, si no pasa nada, sólo que tenemos una anormal en la familia – dijo Daniela con ironía. Ella era la cuarta y tenía 12 años, mientras que la última era Magdalena y tenía 11 años.

- ¡Daniela, cállate! – le dijo su madre y ella giró la cabeza, entre ofendida y enojada.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Magda en un murmullo y salió de la casa. Luego de unos segundos salieron todos y se dirigieron a la camioneta. La primera en subir fue Magdalena, la cual se sentó en una venta con su Mp3 prendido y los audífonos en sus orejas, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de su abuela, quien vivía en departamento. Se dirigieron al cuarto piso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer cap!!

que les parecio??

reviews please!! que asi sabremos con mi primo si es que les gusto o no, tal vez algunos consejos no van a estar mal...

ah! por cierto... van a estar escritos difrentes, ya que con mi primo no escribimos igual, por lo tanto, quizas uno les gusta mas que otr, la verdad es que no lo se... ustedes ya saben como es mi forma de escribir... (lo digo por el fic "el que me abrio los ojos")

espero que les haya gustado..

chau!!!


End file.
